


Look No Levers

by steamandstardust



Series: The Adventures of Libby and Gordon [4]
Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamandstardust/pseuds/steamandstardust
Summary: Gordon and Libby enjoy a date at the Railwayman; a posh restaurant on Sodor, and Libby confesses the fiery encounter she had with Diesel and Diesel 10 at the scrapyard.Their chemistry is undulled and they resolve to make the best use of this rare scenario in which they are both human. Libby discovers that her talents with the brake lever are perfectly transferable. Gordon learns exactly what she means when she offers to demonstrate how she would ride a train.





	Look No Levers

Gordon sat down opposite Libby in the restaurant. The Railwayman was a posh establishment, adapted from an old warehouse and decorated in a chic industrial style. Recycled sections of track were featured as part of the bar, and the glass tabletops were supported by rusty locomotive axles.

"How?" Libby whispered, staring.  
Gordon wore an extremely well fitted suit in the exact same shade of blue as his paintwork. His shirt was black, and his tie was red like his buffer beam.  
"You know how," He replied.  
"Alright then, who?"  
"Andrew and I have swapped for the day."  
Libby chuckled. Gordon's driver, Andrew, was very nearly as proud as the blue engine himself. She wished she could have seen his expression as he realised what he had become.  
"So Andrew has been doing your work today, with the help of Aiden."  
"That's right."

Libby leant back in her chair, one hand twirling a strand of hair and the other idly on her empty champagne glass. Then a thought struck her. She was finding it surreal sitting in a restaurant with her partner.... because he was human. She smirked, then she smiled, and then she laughed quietly out loud.  
"Is something funny?" Gordon asked.  
Libby leaned in close again. "Yes," she whispered, "I have this unbelievable opportunity to spend the evening with you like this. And then I realise.... I have no idea how to handle human Gordon!" She dropped her voice. "I mean, where are your levers?"  
Gordon blushed.  
"Well, I think that we need not be concerned about such, ah, questions," he stammered.  
Libby smiled kindly.  
"It's alright, I'm just teasing." Could it be... could it be that Gordon was feeling nervous?

The waiter returned, reminding them to pour the champagne that waited untouched on the table. Then he took their orders and fussed elegantly away.  
"The thing is...," Gordon began. Then he stopped, eyed the glass of champagne critically, and downed it in one. Half an hour later, he ordered another bottle.

With a little help from the champagne, Libby was feeling at ease.  
"So tell me," said Gordon, "did anyone here have the pleasure of your company while I was away?"  
His question provoked an instant blush. Libby toyed with her pasta. Gordon had said that he didn't mind about Diesel before... but that had been an extraordinary situation.  
"I can tell by your face that someone has," Gordon observed, "you can tell me."  
His face was calm, but internally a slow knot was gathering in his stomach. Had she met a..... man? Could that be why she hadn't stayed with him last night?  
"I, uh, met up with Diesel. Just once."  
Libby arranged the pasta into an artistic swirl. She had never been any good at lying, and there was no point trying now.  
Gordon's brow creased with thought. The black shunter was bland and rude. How had he managed to weave a spell over the beautiful Libby?

The silence was too much.  
"I was really lonely," Libby blurted, "and I was having these awful dreams...."  
And with that the whole story came pouring out, all of the fire and danger, and the smelting pit and Diesel 10.  
Gordon was aghast. The indignity of it! How dare he.... that monster!  
He stood up, almost knocking his chair over, and caught Libby up in a hug.  
"I never should have left you," he said, "everyone knows that diesels can be devious. But that.... it's not right!"

Libby hugged him back, the warmth of his body beneath the suit a new and pleasant sensation. Gordon pulled away a little, leaning back so that he could look at Libby's face. Her cheeks were flushed and her pink lips were parted. He wondered if this was the expression that graced her face when she stood in his cab and traced her first trembling touch across his controls. Immediately, his trousers felt restrictive. He spoke to Libby earnestly.  
"I understand that we will have very different demands on our time. I understand that sometimes one of us might need... different... company. But if we are both honest and open, then I think it can make us stronger, rather than threaten us."  
Libby smiled, her eyes sparkling with grateful tears.  
"I can only speak for myself," Gordon continued, "but I meant what I said last night. You mean the world to me, my dear. No passing infatuation could dull my appetite for you."  
"I meant it too. You will outlive me no doubt. But while it beats, my heart is yours. No brief distraction could run that deep," Libby replied.

Very soon they were outside in the night, turning their backs on the restaurant. Libby linked arms happily with her date.  
"May I ask.... how you got the money for that?"  
"I put it on Sir Hatt's tab," Gordon winked.  
Libby sniggered, giving his arm a gentle squeeze.  
"The audacity of it!" She giggled.  
"Is it proper? Is it right?" Joked Gordon, in his most uptight voice, "I think not. But I think.... I .... don't care!" He laughed freely, glancing up at the night sky filled with blinking stars.

For a minute they walked in silence, both smiling to themselves. Then Gordon stopped suddenly.  
"Libby," he said seriously, "I know that the right thing to do is to walk you home. But I don't know where you live."  
"You're quite the gentleman, aren't you? You walk with me, and I'll do the steering us the right way part. A little like Andrew I suppose!"  
The joke made Libby wonder how Andrew was doing. He wouldn't be used to bedding down in a shed. No doubt he was counting the minutes until Gordon's return!  
"Not quite like Andrew," Gordon smirked. Although some things he had overheard between Andrew and Aiden in his cab might well prove informative tonight. He blushed deeply at the thought, taking a sudden interest in some parked cars.  
"No good giving them the eye," Libby teased, "they aren't sentient. Your charms won't work I'm afraid."  
She turned and stopped, her back to her front door.  
"This is where I live," she added.  
"It, uh, seems pleasant," Gordon stumbled.  
Libby raised an eyebrow.  
"I thought I was dating the express," she said, unlocking the door, "not a slow goods train."

Gordon glanced around Libby's bedroom while he waited for her to reappear. She had muttered something about making an effort, and fussed off. He smiled, picking up a small model from her bedside table. It was exactly the right shade of blue, and it had a matching miniature tender with the number four painted on it. The other thing on the table was a framed photo of Libby and himself, in engine form of course. The bedroom door creaked and Gordon looked up, suddenly aware that he was clutching a model of himself. He dropped it.  
Libby was standing in the doorway wearing blue lingerie with a matching corset and suspender belt. She looked flustered but triumphant.  
"Nadia said she wore a bikini for James..." she explained, "so I, erm, ordered this."  
Gordon stared.  
"You're right," sighed Libby, "it is a bit over the top. Not very me." She shrugged apologetically, scrabbling to unhook the front of the corset.  
"No- no- you look..... perfect."  
Libby relaxed, a wicked smile blossoming. She swayed over to Gordon, the corset influencing her range of movement, and reached up with two hands to push him down onto the bed. He sat without resistance.  
“Now, I can't pull a passenger carriage,” Libby said, climbing onto his lap, “but let me show you how I ride a train.”  
Gordon spluttered something incoherent. Libby leaned in, their lips tantalisingly close, the scent of champagne on both their breath.   
“Oh-”Gordon managed, “the indignity.”

The kiss began gently; an exploration of new territory, but within moments it became ravenous. Libby peeled back Gordon's jacket and he fumbled to unfasten the corset, which sprung free and fell to the floor. His shirt and tie quickly followed it, joined in turn by Libby's beautiful blue underwear. She straddled him, pressed against the sizeable bulge in his trousers. His chest rose and fell erratically, his breath catching as every slight movement provoked a wave of delight.  
“You don't need these,” Libby observed, kneeling to one side and unzipping his trousers, pushing his pants down to release his eager cock.   
Gordon gasped, the light brush of her hands setting his skin tingling with anticipation. He was used to the way that his metalwork became hyper sensitive when he was aroused, but his borrowed skin had a delicious depth of sensation that seemed to send bolts of pleasure to his core. He met Libby's gaze and held it, their eyes blazing with mirrored desire. Without breaking eye contact, she traced a gentle finger down his length, drawing circles like she sometimes did inside his cab. He arched up towards her, a low moan escaping his lips.

Involuntarily, Libby's muscles tightened as he pressed upwards, and at once she was ready.   
“I want you Gordon,” she murmured, just as she had on that first day they met. She raised herself up a little, preparing to take the tip of his cock.  
“Oh, Libby,” he cried, his hands gripping her thighs as she teased him. It felt wonderful to touch her soft skin, feeling vulnerable and fluid beneath her, as if they could weld their flesh together in the heat of the moment.  
Unable to wait any longer, she relaxed onto him, taking his full length inside. He was perfect, and as she watched his proud featured face shed all trace of reserve, she couldn't help but push him further. She wanted to see him lose control. Rocking her hips, she ground onto him, feeling his shaft slide rhythmically in and out.   
“What do you think of it then?” she said breathlessly, “being human?”  
“I, uh, like it. Yes. Do you.... like me this way?”  
Libby threw her head back, hit by a jolt of pleasure that parted her lips and creased shut her eyes. Fireworks exploded in the black behind her eyelids, sending fluttering tendrils of electric blue through her stomach to her sex. Crumpling, she came, dropping her forehead onto Gordon's as she tried to catch her breath.   
“I like you every way,” she purred, “I like taking your brake lever as an engine. I like doing this with you now.” Libby gritted her teeth, a building orgasm snatching away her ability to use words. Gordon gaped at her; a shy creature caught in the headlights. But his helplessness passed, and with a sudden movement he rolled to one side and pinned Libby beneath him. Pulling out, he took a controlled breath, and then slid back in.   
“Oh god, Gordon!” Libby cried, her fingers clutching at his hips, willing him to thrust harder.  
“Oh.... my!” he moaned, pumping hard as she climaxed, then crumpling as he came, momentarily catapulted into oblivion by the strength of the sensation. 

Gordon's cheek lay against Libby's. Their chests rose and fell in time, joined by the rhythm of their breath. She inhaled the familiar scent of him; steam, polish and coal, luxuriating in the relaxed weight of his body on hers. It was a perfect stolen night.  
“You missed an opportunity though,” she said sleepily.  
Gordon propped himself up, raising an eyebrow.  
“I did?”  
“To say... Express coming... you know.”  
Gordon rolled his eyes. Libby shook with laughter.


End file.
